


Crash and Boom

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [33]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, M/M, Teasing, Thunder and Lightning, featuring BokuAka, friends to boyfriends, unplanned confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Not even the provocation master is immune to mother nature.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Ship Fics [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137458
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Crash and Boom

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Finn for [the following prompts:](https://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts):  
>  **1 - "You're really soft"  
>  6 - "I will always be there to protect you"  
> 36 - A thunderstorm is rolling through town and you’re scared of lightning/thunder so I’ll protect you**  
> 

The couch jostled and Yaku took in a deep breath of annoyance. “What’s with you?” he asked, looking up from his book to see Kuroo’s leg bouncing up and down with what was either impatience or nervous energy. With the way he kept looking out the window, Yaku considered it could be either; they _were_ waiting for Bokuto and Akaashi to start their movie night after all. 

“Nothing!” Kuroo insisted quickly, his eyes darting back to Yaku, his leg stilling. But a second later, his gaze flicked back to the window. 

Yaku took the time to really look at him. His fingers dug into the pillow on his lap and his leg began to bounce again, his whole body tense. Frowning, Yaku put in a bookmark to his novel and set it down on the side table. “Kuroo, seriously, what is your deal?” 

Before Kuroo could answer, a small flash of light from outside caught Yaku’s attention. Thinking it was headlights and that the late running couple had finally arrived, he began to rise from the couch. That was until he heard a distant rumble outside followed by what sounded like a whimper from behind him. 

Yaku had been so absorbed in his book he hadn’t noticed the darkening clouds but now that he’d looked out the window he could see a storm was brewing. He sat back down, looking at Kuroo. “Well, this is an interesting development.” He reached forward, patting Kuroo’s leg. “Don’t worry Kuroo, I’ll protect you,” he teased. 

Kuroo stiffened, shifting away from Yaku’s touch, a pout on his lips. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m fine.”

“Sure you are, scaredy-cat.”

“What does that make you, mighty mouse?” 

“Oi! Don’t think because you’re taller I can’t kick your ass!”

“At your height, you could certainly kiss it,” Kuroo retorted with a snort. 

Yaku could feel his face flush. “Why you—” but before he could launch his attack, a brighter flash of light followed by a tremendous crack of thunder shook the house. 

Kuroo let out a shriek that made Yaku wince. When Yaku looked at him, all sense of irritation and indignation seeped out of him; Kuroo looked truly terrified, balled up in the fetal position, his hands clamped over his ears and trembling. 

Without a word, Yaku hurried to the bathroom and was glad to find some earplugs in one of the drawers. Pocketing them, he hurried to the linen closet, grabbing the fluffiest blanket they had and a few more pillows. Back in the living room, he found Kuroo seated upright but he was still holding his head, little gasping breaths coming in and out of his nose. 

“Ok, deep breath,” Yaku advised, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. He handed Kuroo the earplugs. “Here, these should help muffle the noise.”

Kuroo put them in without argument and Yaku noted with satisfaction that his body seemed to relax just from that little barrier. He laid down on the couch on his back, looking up at a decidedly confused Kuroo.

“What are you doing?” Kuroo asked. 

Working to calm his erratic heartbeat, Yaku raised his voice to be heard over the plugs in Kuroo’s ears. “Offering comfort, you dolt. My sister is afraid of thunderstorms, too. Why do you think I had earplugs?” 

Truthfully, he’d moved on instinct but now that he was here and Kuroo was staring at him like he didn’t know him, it was rather unnerving. Well, in a way, Kuroo didn’t know this side of him. Just like he hadn’t known until that first real clap of thunder that Kuroo was scared of storms. With some effort, he pushed away his embarrassment and snapped, “Now, you want this or not?”

To his surprise, Kuroo did lay down, nestling the side of his head on Yaku’s stomach. Another boom of thunder made Kuroo tense up again and without thought, Yaku ran his fingers through his hair. Almost instantly, Kuroo relaxed, letting out a long breath of air. 

They laid like that for a few moments in relative silence before Kuroo remarked, “You’re really soft.”

Yaku’s hand paused its motion. “Why do you sound confused?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Don’t know. Guess I figured since you’re so skinny you’d be more firm.”

“Hey! At least say I’m muscular!” Yaku admonished, flicking his head. 

Kuroo chuckled and, though he was irritated, Yaku smiled at the sound. He went back to running his fingers through Kuroo’s hair, glad when another flash of lightning and crack of thunder did little more than make Kuroo tense for just a moment before he fully relaxed under his touch. “Hey, you want me to call them and cancel movie night?” Yaku asked. 

“They’re probably almost here and it’s starting to rain so I don’t want them driving all the way back tonight anyway,” Kuroo said. 

Yaku looked out the window and found that Kuroo was right. The pane was streaked with water and the deluge could now be heard pounding against the roof. “But you won’t be able to enjoy it if you can’t hear properly.” 

“Since when are you so concerned that I enjoy something?” Kuroo asked and Yaku could hear the smirk in his voice. 

He flicked him again. “Because I’m always this kind,” he said. 

Kuroo laughed at his own words being thrown back at him then hummed as if in thought. “Just suggest watching Spaceballs or something I’ve seen a million times. Bokuto likes that one a lot and Akaashi won’t really care, I don’t think.”

Yaku nodded. That could work. A text message a few minutes later proved Kuroo correct; Bokuto and Akaashi were about five minutes away from Yaku's house. 

The storm was really starting to pick up as they waited in the quiet and warmth of the living room. Then Kuroo said, “Thanks for taking care of me and not making fun of me… too much.” 

Yaku smiled, ruffling Kuroo’s hair. “I will always be there to protect you,” he said.

Kuroo remained surprisingly quiet and then, barely above a whisper, he asked, “Yaku… does that mean… you _like_ me?” 

Cheeks burning, Yaku settled his hold on Kuroo more firmly. He hadn’t been sure he’d ever tell Kuroo about his feelings but he didn’t doubt Kuroo heard the rapidity of his heartbeat and so lying about it wouldn’t do any good. “Yeah. Yeah, it does.” 

Kuroo let out what sounded like a sigh of relief, nuzzling closer, his own hold tightening. “I like you, too, Yaku.” 

“Good thing we got that figured out before Bokuto and Akaashi arrived,” Yaku chuckled just as a knock at the door announced their friends’ arrival.

“Why’s that?” Kuroo asked, sitting up. 

“Because now we won’t be awkward the entire night around our friends.” He opened the door, smiling at the waterlogged couple and helped them out of their jackets. “Hey guys, glad you didn't drown. Oh, by the way, Kuroo and I are dating now.” 

Akaashi merely blinked while Bokuto hooted and hollered. “I _knew_ it!” He pointed at his boyfriend. “ _You_ owe me lunch for a week!”

Charging over to give Kuroo a big bear hug, Bokuto left a thoroughly befuddled Yaku and Akaashi in his wake. After a few seconds, Yaku said, “Uh, sorry? I think?”

Akaashi shook his head, a small smile on his lips. “No need. I’m happy for you Yaku-san and wish you the best of luck.”

As Yaku looked at Bokuto and Kuroo roughhousing on the couch, he sighed. “At least I’ll have you to understand my pain.”

Laughing, they both made their way to the living room to calm their excitable boyfriends and try to watch a movie. 


End file.
